


Little Talks

by pocketsquid



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mass Displacement, Oral Sex, Xeno, snuggles, their size difference is no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsquid/pseuds/pocketsquid
Summary: "Alright. This is probably weird, but I've been thinking about it for a few days. I noticed that you're a lot... bigger as a bot than you are as a truck. Why is that?"Optimus tilted his head. "What do you mean?""Like," Cade paused. "When you go from bot to truck, where do your arms and legs go? How does all of this" he gestured at Optimus' limbs, "fit into the truck?"Also known as: Cade and Optimus learn more about mass displacement





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i vaguely recall someone on tumblr mentioning mass displacement being severely underused in tf/human ships so here i am attempting to make things right. i hope i succeeded! 
> 
> this is a post-tlk au where cade's home and barn are magically restored and he and op live happily ever after in the middle of buttfuck-nowhere, texas. same usual laziness with fitting things into canon... y'all should know how i am by now 
> 
> also there's a dog here now because i said so :) cade and op seem like dog people to me

It was a fairly average Friday for the Yeager household. Cade was in the barn, focused intently on a project, and Optimus kept him company as he worked. As usual, Jimmy had taken Izabella and the bots out for some errands, so it was fairly quiet, save for the gentle hum of Optimus' engine and the distant snoring of dinobots who were out sunning in the front yard. Cade had once called this "the perfect working atmosphere", and Optimus was inclined to agree with this statement.

Optimus thoroughly enjoyed being in the barn with Cade. It was much more tolerable than being in the outside elements, for one thing. He had his own little corner where he usually settled down to read his datapads, which was nearly impossible in the blinding Texas sun. Being out of the brutal heat was also nice. Humans weren’t the only species who became grumpy and sluggish in such extreme temperatures, and Cade had finally gotten ahold of a warehouse-sized fan to cool the barn off adequately.

The barn was also where Shelby, Cade's newly adopted canine companion, spent most of her time. Optimus had found her limping up the driveway one day, starving and fearful, and he begged Cade to help nurse her back to health. Once Cade saw how enraptured Optimus was by the furry creature, he readily agreed - something about those big brown eyes, stumpy tail, and bouncy gait tugged at something deep in Optimus’ spark, and Cade evidently thought it was adorable. The pup was currently curled up on one of Optimus' folded legs, fast asleep. He scratched behind her pointed ears with a gentle fingertip.

The best part of being in the barn, though, had to be when Optimus' optics needed a break from reading, and he could just observe Cade working from afar, as he was doing now. It was fascinating to watch those nimble fingers work, dexterously manipulating materials that Optimus' own massive hands would easily crush. He knew all too well how deft Cade's hands were. He could clearly recall how they felt on his own armor, precisely plucking at wires and caressing heated plating. Now was not the time to think about such things, though, since Cade was so focused on his task - it could be dealt with later.

It was honestly adorable how Cade's brow furrowed in concentration and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth when he became engrossed in some tiny minute detail. Optimus would not mention such a thing, as it would embarrass Cade, but he could still secretly enjoy it from where he sat.

A sudden spark followed by a surprised yelp broke the bubble of concentration. Cade sighed and put down the contraption he had been working on, wiping a hand down his face.

"Time for a break," Cade said, stepping away from his work bench.

"Indeed," Optimus replied. The dog hopped off of Optimus' leg with a soft nudge, and he stretched his limbs out a bit. "Would you like to go for a drive?"

Cade shook his head. "Nah, I gotta walk around a bit." He stretched his arms above his head, wincing when his joints crunched, further proving his point. "Gonna go grab a snack, I'm getting a little empty in the middle. You're welcome to tag along, though. You two have been sitting there for a while. C'mon, Shelby!" He patted his leg so the dog would follow.

Optimus nodded. They all headed toward the house, Shelby following closely behind Cade after hearing the word ‘snack’. Optimus settled down by the front porch to wait while Cade prepared his food. He hoped Cade would opt for a meal that was somewhat nutritionally balanced, but Optimus had promised to stop fussing over such things. Cade had called him a "mother hen", and Optimus wasn't sure what that meant, but he figured it probably wasn't a particularly affectionate nickname.

A few minutes later, Cade sat down on the front porch step with his food, Shelby sitting obediently next to him. She stared at him with big, sad eyes. He ignored her completely until he got to his last little bite of sandwich, making her sit, shake, and do a little spin before letting her eat it.

The dog trotted down the stairs and out to the yard, sniffing around with delight. Optimus held out a servo, and Cade climbed onto it, regarding him with quiet curiosity. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked eventually.

"Of course, Cade."

"Alright. This is probably weird, but I've been thinking about it for a few days. I noticed that you're a lot... bigger as a bot than you are as a truck. Why is that?"

Optimus tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Like," Cade paused. "When you go from bot to truck, where do your arms and legs go? How does all of this" he gestured at Optimus' limbs, "fit into the truck?"

"Oh," Optimus said. "I have no idea, actually. I’ve never really thought about it. I suppose it has something to do with my subspace?"

"Subspace? What the heck is that?"

Optimus laughed. "I am no physicist, but from what I understand it is an extra-dimensional storage compartment."

Cade's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head for a moment. "Wait! When we were underwater, in that giant Cybertronian ship thing, you took the staff from Viviane, and you shoved it in your, erm," he indicated his pectoral area. "Was that subspace?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I do have a subspace compartment there. I'm not sure where things go when they're placed there, but they're always waiting for me when I come back for them later," he said. He really wished he had a smart bot like Perceptor around to properly explain all of this to Cade. All Optimus really knew was that most bots had subspace, he never questioned it.

The human seemed satisfied enough with his explanation though. "That's really interesting. So is it just to put stuff in? Like a big ol' pocket?"

"Yes. But, it probably has more practical functions. To answer your earlier question better, subspace is likely used for mass displacement. Some Cybertronians have alt-modes that are much smaller than their root mode, and that's probably where the unused mass goes. I suppose that the same could happen for limbs and things that do not properly fit inside of one’s alt-mode."

"Oh, okay! Wait... Alt-modes that are smaller than their root modes? Does that mean you guys can like, shrink?" Cade brought his hands in front of his face, holding them a short distance apart as though he was trying to picture Optimus being but a few inches tall. Optimus could practically see the wheels turning in Cade’s mind.

Optimus shrugged. This was not his area of expertise at all. "I have no idea, Cade. Hypothetically, I suppose I could, but I do not know how to do such a thing. I'll investigate and let you know what I find out, if you wish? Please understand that I probably cannot shrink down to less than human size."

“Aw, man!” Cade laughed. "Well, thanks big guy," he said, patting Optimus' palm affectionately. "I appreciate you putting up with my insatiable curiosity. Now, I got another important question for you..." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Optimus was instantly suspicious.

"Yes…?" Optimus asked warily.

Cade fluttered his eyes up at Optimus a few times.

"May I have a kiss?"

Optimus felt his spark blossom in his chassis at the request. "You certainly may, sweetspark," he said with a smile, lifting his hand so Cade could gently peck his cheek.

\-----

It had been a few weeks since Cade had talked with Optimus about the subspace and mass displacement. After asking a couple of the other bots and getting more confusion, he figured that it was not common knowledge for their species. Optimus had seemed awful tired anyway, so Cade let it drop. He had all but forgotten about it by now.

When he'd woken up that morning, Optimus met him out in the front yard as he usually did. He scooped Cade up in his hand, gave him a kiss on his fluffy head, and received a tiny kiss in return. The bot then bent down to scritch Shelby behind her ears – all part of their normal routine. However, instead of the usual "How are you?" Cade got an eager "Guess what?"

It was odd to see such behavior from Optimus, but it was kind of adorable. The normally reserved mech was practically radiating excitement. "What?" Cade replied with a huge smile. The feeling was infectious.

"I believe I've figured it out. Sort of. The mass displacement," Optimus said.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Cade felt his heart speed up a bit. Could Optimus actually shrink down to be properly held? And kissed? Or could he even be small enough to be put in Cade’s shirt pocket? Was such a thing possible? Cade hoped so.

"It took a lot of practice, and I can't stay small for very long, but I can shrink down to human size now," Optimus clarified.

“Woah! Lemme see!" Cade cried as he bent down, ready to scramble off of Optimus' hand. "If you're comfortable with it, of course," he added sheepishly.

Optimus chuckled and set Cade on the ground. "Certainly. I'll need a nice long recharge afterward, though... that's why I've been so 'groggy' for the past few weeks," he said.

Cade waited patiently as Optimus started to shrink. He wanted to bounce with delight, because that was _so cool_ , but he could tell Optimus was trying to focus so he settled down. Shelby provided enough distraction as she ran rapid circles around the two of them, yipping in confusion.

Optimus slowly got smaller and smaller, until he finally stopped shrinking until he was only a few inches taller than Cade. When Optimus looked down at Cade, he looked just as shocked as Cade felt. God, this was weird. Fascinating, but weird.

They simply looked at each other for a few minutes. Before Cade could really react, Optimus reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace, stroking his back gently.

He attempted to reach up and hug Optimus back, but his arms were pinned. Optimus noticed his wriggling and let him go a bit so he could step back if he wanted to.

"My apologies, Cade. You... deserve a hug. A proper hug. After everything you've been through."

Cade's throat tightened with emotion, tears suddenly swimming in his vision. This was unexpected. Not unwanted, of course, but definitely unexpected. He hadn’t been held in… years? He was beyond touch starved at this point, although he had never really realized it until now.

Cade just nodded numbly. "Thanks, Optimus. That's..." He didn't know what to say, all sorts of feelings zipping around and clouding his thoughts.

"I love you," he choked out instead.

"I love you too, Cade," Optimus murmured with a soft smile. He pressed a soft kiss to Cade’s forehead. "How about some breathing room, hm? I did not mean to overwhelm you. I’ve just been thinking about giving you a hug for quite some time." He stepped back a bit and gave Cade time to recover. Cade took a few deep breaths and nodded when his emotions finally started to loosen up.

They reached for each other at the same time - Cade resting a hand on the flame-painted chassis and Optimus settling his fingers on Cade's face.

"Wow," Optimus said. "You're so... soft?" He softly poked around Cade's face, helping Cade's tears clear away completely and making him giggle.

"Yea, well, y'all call us squishies for a good reason," Cade replied. He felt like his face was going to split in half from how hard he was smiling.

Gentle metal fingers threaded through Cade's hair, making his eyes roll back. He pushed his head into Optimus' hand when the fingers rubbed his scalp, groaning a little bit. He loved when Optimus stroked his head with his normally sized fingers, but this felt _way_ better.

"Like that?" Optimus asked quietly.

Cade opened his eyes to see Optimus smiling fondly down at him, making him blush. "Yeah, I sure do," he said. "I've got a better idea though..."

With a sudden boldness that he didn’t know he possessed, Cade smiled and stood on his toes to press his mouth to Optimus' for a brief moment. He pulled back, blinking up at Optimus, who blinked back owlishly. “Ah, sorry, I should have asked—"

Optimus smirked and pulled him back for a proper kiss.

It was... weird. Not unpleasant, just weird.

Optimus' mouth was kind of cold, for one thing. That much was understandable, seeing as he was kind of a robot. It was also evident that he hadn't kissed anyone in a while, if ever, but Cade didn't mind – he knew that he was out of practice too. Optimus was a fast enough learner anyway. Despite the temperature, the metal of Optimus’ mouth was surprisingly soft. Not as pliant as a human's lips, but not as unforgiving as Cade was expecting, either.

 Cade's hands wandered across Optimus' chassis while Optimus' own cradled Cade's face. Cade ran a thumb over a door handle, conveniently located on the curve of Optimus' chest, making the bot's fans click on loudly. Optimus' hands moved down from Cade's face to rub at his arms, running cool metal fingertips up to grasp at Cade's shoulders.

After a few minutes they broke away so Cade could breathe. Optimus looked down tenderly at Cade, his optics so full of awe and adoration that Cade's stomach seemed to twist itself into knots.

"You're so warm," Optimus said fondly, running a hand down Cade's chest, "and so soft. I want to touch you forever." He leaned in and kissed up Cade's jaw, to his ear, nipping gently on his earlobe and huffing out a chuckle at the visceral shiver that ran through Cade's body.

"Ah-Optimus," Cade groaned quietly, "How long can you, erm, stay this size?" He placed his hands on the mech’s hips.

"Not much longer, unfortunately," Optimus grumbled in Cade's ear, sounding as disappointed as Cade felt. "With practice, however, I could probably stay for an hour or two." 

Cade laughed. "That sounds like plenty of time for what you seem to have in mind," He said with a smile. "For now, though," he pushed away from Optimus gently. "Let's stop getting so worked up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Optimus' voice was staticky. He nodded and vented a few times to cool off, looking down at his feet for a distraction from their predicament.

A very confused dog met Optimus' gaze with rapidly dissolving patience and barely contained curiosity. Shelby had probably been watching the entire ordeal with an incredible amount of restraint.

“Boof,” she said to Optimus, tail wiggling hard enough to move her entire rear end. The tension in the air ebbed away as Optimus settled down on the ground, eye level with the dog.

"Hello Shelby-" he barely had time to say before she all but knocked him over to cover his face in kisses. Optimus chuckled with delight and ran his fingers through the dog's fur. "She's so soft! Primus help me, she’s so much softer than I ever realized," he said between laughs. "I love her!"

"She loves you too, Optimus. I've never seen her that excited before, I don't think," Cade said. "C'mon, Shelb', give him some space to breathe, darlin’," he laughed and pulled her off of Optimus.

Optimus stood up and wiped at the dog hair that clung to his chassis from built up static electricity. "This is the most wonderful experience I think I've ever had," he admitted. He reached out and took Cade's fingers in his own, smoothing his thumbs over Cade's knuckles.

Cade beamed at him. "Thank you for sharing it with me, Optimus," he said. "Maybe… next time we can squeeze in a little something else?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the bot. “If you want, of course.”

"I would not be opposed to that at all, actually," Optimus replied, optics glinting playfully. "I'm getting rather tired though, how do you feel about a little nap? We can pick up where we left off later?"

Cade burst into laughter at that. "I just woke up! But yea, let's get you to recharge. Shelby and I could use some cuddles," he said, pulling the dog back far enough for Optimus to return to his regular size.

"Cuddles it is, then," Optimus said once he was back to normal. He gently scooped Cade and Shelby up and brought them over to his spot in the barn for a well-earned rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cade and op have a more hands-on experience with the mass displacement (nsfw content ahead)

With a little time, and a lot of practice, Optimus eventually got the hang of using mass displacement in his root mode.

On most weekends, the kids would spend the night over at a friend’s house and the bots… well, who knew what they were up to. All that Cade cared about is that he and Optimus had an opportunity to spend time together – alone.

They generally spent this time cuddling and watching old re-runs of The X-Files. It wasn’t exactly how Cade intended to enjoy Optimus’ newfound ability, but Cade was kind of shy when it came to asking about… intimate stuff. He was a man of action, after all. He was just so tired by the time evening rolled around, and every time Cade started kissing Optimus, he’d get really sleepy, and eventually pass out on the big bot’s chassis.

Oops. So much for being a man of action.

Optimus never seemed to mind of course, simply allowing Cade to sleep. The next day he would wake up in Optimus’ hand, wrapped up in his ratty old comforter and cradled close to the mech’s thrumming spark. Once Cade was awake, his plan of action usually went much smoother. It was a little fiddly with their size difference and all but it usually worked just fine for the both of them. Afterward, Optimus always insisted that Cade just _sit down_ and _do nothing_. To just relax for one day out of the week. It was painful for Cade to sit and do nothing for hours on end, but he found himself agreeing to it. Most of the time.

Everyone agreed that Cade was known to overwork himself to the point of exhaustion if he was left to his own devices, and Cade figured Optimus and the kids were probably going to stage an intervention one of these days. He denied it every step of the way, but he could see them shooting pointed looks at each other when they thought he wasn’t watching. He was an adult, for crying out loud – he didn’t need everyone else pandering to him.

Today was Saturday, and the others seemed to have reached their limit. It was intervention day.

He had grabbed some groceries for the week, and by the time he got back home, he was pleasantly surprised to find that most of the chores were _actually_ done. The house was mostly clean, and the yard had been tidied up… Sort of. He had to give the bots credit for their attempt, despite the huge footprints stamped in the crookedly mowed front lawn.

Once he had taken it all in, Cade assured everyone that they had done enough, thanking them and shooing them away so he could finish the rest of the chores himself. The kids and bots both agreed that they had done a lot of work for the day, happy to clean up and head out for the evening to do something that was actually fun.

He had just finished dusting, the final task for the day, and then headed over to the barn. “Hey, Optimus?” he called, poking his head in the door.

The bot in question grunted in response. He was deeply focused on a datapad – probably yet more paperwork that he’d been trying to dissect all afternoon. The dog had been curled up on one of Optimus’ legs, snoring rather loudly until Cade approached. 

He approached Optimus, waiting patiently for the bright blue optics to move away from the screen. “Cade? What time is it?” He paused to check his internal chronometer, sighing and letting the datapad clatter to the floor. The screen shattered, making both Shelby and Cade jump. “Sorry,” he said, “I’m just so tired of this legal jargon. You humans and your silly permits…” he trailed off, rubbing his helm as though it hurt.

The bot leaned over, stroking Cade’s front delicately with a finger. “I’m so glad to see you,” he said, genuine gratitude showing in his words as well as the smile on his lipplates. Shelby hopped off of Optimus’ lap and trotted over to where Cade stood.

Cade laughed. “Not as glad as I am to see you!” He wrapped his arms around the finger that was pressed to his chest. “Wanna watch some X-Files?”

Optimus nodded. “I need a break from paperwork. Forever.”

“Alright, big guy – just head over to the house whenever you’re ready,” Cade said. He planted a tiny kiss on Optimus’ fingertip and left the barn with the dog, knowing Optimus would follow shortly.

\-----

A little while later found the both of them settled on Cade’s bed. The tv volume was pretty low, creating the perfect background noise while they cuddled. Cade had most of the lights turned off, so it was dark enough to help them relax a bit, but not too dark. Shelby had remained downstairs and was probably crashed on her usual spot on the living room sofa, where she could stretch out more comfortably and snore as loudly as she wished.

Optimus started the evening comfortably propped up against the headboard and the mountain of Cade’s pillows, though by this point he had slowly slid down to where he was practically laying down. Cade was spread out all over the place. His arms and legs were pointing every which way, but his head was placed on Optimus’ freshly waxed chassis, right over his spark. Optimus ran his fingers through Cade’s hair, rubbing his scalp gently, while Cade traced lazy shapes on Optimus’ plating.

When Optimus was shrunken down like this, he spent a lot of time touching Cade, especially his hair and face. Everything about Cade was soft – his hair, his skin, his lips, and even his well-toned muscles were _so very soft_. He was probably an average specimen for a human, but compared to Cybertornians he was a delight to touch. Cade didn’t seem to mind too much, of course; he always eagerly drank in the touches he was given.

All of Cade’s clothing, furniture, and bedding was soft as well, making it nearly impossible for Optimus to leave Cade’s bed when he had to return to normal size. Now he understood why humans slept in so late.

Yes, when he was this size, Optimus was surrounded in this delightful texture, and he absolutely loved it.

Optimus increased the pressure of his fingers on Cade’s scalp a bit, drawing out a pleased groan. He knew Cade enjoyed the feeling of having his head massaged, and he didn’t mind doing it, honestly. After a few minutes, Cade flopped over to drape his body over Optimus’ more fully, smiling serenely at him.

“Hey,” Cade whispered.

“Hello there,” Optimus murmured back. He moved his hands to Cade’s face, drawing him in for one, two, three little kisses. Leaning back, Optimus smiled and ran his fingers over Cade’s stubble, but Cade did not seem to be quite finished and pulled Optimus back in for more.

The kisses started off rather sweetly. Cade peppered them all over Optimus’ cheeks, his warm breath ghosting over Optimus’ face. A few more kisses were placed on his head fins, moving down one of his audial sensors and across his cheek. Cade then bumped their noses together and returned his mouth to Optimus’ own. Things usually stopped here, as Cade was fairly exhausted on weekends, but he seemed to be much more alert this evening (not that Optimus would complain). Soon, their soft pecks turned into fuller, deeper kisses, reminiscent of their first shared experience with Optimus’ mass displacement.

It didn’t take long for Cade’s fingers to wander down Optimus’ chassis, tweaking at wires and prying his fingers under sensitive plating. The deft touches helped things heat up pretty quickly, and Optimus’ fans kicked on in response. Optimus returned the favor as best as he could, groping blindly at Cade’s waist as well as his rather shapely backside. He felt like his helm was spinning as fast as his fans were, thanks to all the sensations around him. He broke the kiss a bit to clear his processor a bit, taking a moment to admire his partner while he regained his senses.

Cade was a picture. His hair was disheveled, face flushed, lips swollen, eyes hooded, and little shivers ran through his body – they had barely even started and he was a wreck. Optimus could feel Cade’s heart beating erratically where their chests were pressed together, and his spark twisted in its casing at the sensation, reaching for Cade even though he didn’t have the proper components for a spark merge.

That didn’t matter, though. Optimus had other plans for the evening, if Cade was interested.

Optimus flipped the two of them over with ease, earning a surprised grunt from his companion. He looked down at Cade, who blinked up at him shyly. It seemed that the longer they held eye contact, the redder Cade’s face became. It was adorable.

Optimus straddled his weight over Cade’s hips and trailed a hand down his torso, tucking it under his t-shirt to place it on his waist. He paused and looked up at Cade, about to ask if he wanted to continue.

Cade swallowed hard and beat him to it. “So, uhh, are we going to…?” he asked, his voice barely audible over the roar of Optimus’ fans.

“If you want to,” Optimus replied, his own voice full of static. “If you would prefer, we can stop and pick things up tomorrow as we usually do.”

“No, no!” Cade said quickly, shaking his head a few times. “Let’s uh... Let’s continue?”

Optimus smiled down at him. “Very well,” he replied.

The hand that rested on Cade’s waist moved up, shifting the shirt up along with it. He rubbed his servos over the freshly exposed skin of Cade’s abdomen, the muscles twitching under the sudden new attention. “May I remove your shirt?” Optimus asked.

Cade nodded, and Optimus helped him sit up a bit to slip the shirt over his head. He then laid Cade back down in order to more fully appreciate the smooth, tanned skin before him that was softly illuminated by the glow of Optimus’ optics.

Optimus took his time tracing over the flat planes of Cade’s stomach and chest. As he kneaded the muscles, the light sheen of sweat near Cade’s neck caught his optic, so he leaned down for a taste. Optimus gently kissed and nibbled his way from one shoulder to the other, savoring both the sharp, salty taste of skin and the soft gasps he pulled from his lover. He continued to explore the bare chest, a digit pressing insistently at a nipple as his other servo rubbed at the muscles of Cade’s lower abdomen. The servo on Cade’s stomach slowly trailed further and further down until it met the waistband of Cade’s sweatpants.

Cade sucked in a breath and grasped at the blanket underneath him. He was pretty shy when it came to these sorts of situations, but he was being unusually quiet. Optimus paused to meet wide, worried eyes, his hands freezing in place.

“Are you alright?” Optimus asked.

Cade nodded. “J-just a little nervous, I guess,” he replied.

Optimus moved to kiss Cade’s cheek gently. “Do you want to stop?” Cade shook his head. “What can I do to make you more comfortable?”

He received a shrug in response. Cade swallowed a few times before responding. “I dunno. It’s not you, I’m just – uh – this is kind of different? From what we normally do? You’re so close, and you can actually see me – and I’m all sweaty and gross – and I don’t really know what to do with my hands –” He was talking so fast that Optimus could barely understand him.

“Here,” Optimus took hold of one of Cade’s hands, squeezing it reassuringly. Cade returned the gesture with a white-knuckled grip. “I want you to relax, okay? Don’t think so much about what to do. Just sit back and let me admire you,” he said, smiling warmly at Cade. He brought their joined hands up to his lipplates to kiss Cade’s knuckles.

“Huh? Sit back? But what about you?”

Optimus shook his head, squeezing Cade’s hand again. “We have all the time in the world for that,” he said. “I don’t want to pressure you into doing too many new things at once. We’re taking ‘baby steps’, I believe you humans would say?”

Cade chuckled. “Yea, baby steps,” he said. Some of the tension in Cade’s body seeped away, just as Optimus had intended. “Alrighty, fine. But next weekend it’s all about you, big guy,” Cade said, brushing their noses together.

“Very well, if that is what you wish to do. Now, relax.” he moved to kiss Cade slowly and deeply. Little shivers ran through Cade’s body in response, and Optimus continued.

His free servo grasped at one clothed hip, a single digit rubbing definite circles in the joint and making Cade squirm. Optimus sat up, moving down a bit to straddle Cade’s thighs so he could actually see what he was doing.

His optics roamed down the heaving chest, focusing on the prominent bulge in Cade’s sweatpants. His servo slid from the hip it was stroking to his thigh, creeping slowly toward Cade’s arousal. Optimus stopped just short of the obvious destination, thumb teasing circles in his inner thigh. The grip on his servo would have been bruising if Optimus were a human.

He looked up to see Cade focusing intently on what Optimus was doing, and when Cade realized he was being watched, he flushed brightly and bit his lower lip.

“Well? Is there something you need?” Optimus teased with a sly smirk.

Cade glared at him. He pushed his hips toward Optimus’ hand as best as he could, huffing out a frustrated breath. “Really?” he asked.

Optimus tilted his head, feigning confusion. “I want to make sure I’m on the right track,” he said with the most serious tone he could muster.

“Oh, bullshit,” he snapped. “Quit teasin’ me and get on with it!”

“Hm? With what?” he moved his servo further down Cade’s leg, getting further and further away from where Cade wanted it to be.

Cade groaned in frustration, but Optimus waited patiently.

“Come on, Optimus! Just touch me already!” Cade all but shouted. He covered his face with his free hand to try and hide after his outburst. “Please?” he murmured from behind his hand.

Not quite what he wanted, but it was close enough. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Optimus said, finally taking mercy on Cade and firmly gripping his erection through his pants.

A strangled moan left Cade’s throat, his hand flying from his face to return to gripping the sheets beneath him. He pushed his hips insistently toward Optimus’ hand. “ _Ahh!_ Optimus, pleasepleaseplease –”

He leaned down to kiss and nibble at Cade’s throat while he worked his servo. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” he whispered against Cade’s jawline.

“It was horrible. I don’t ever want to do that again,” Cade said, words coming out in a rush, his hips pumping harder into Optimus’ grip.

“Hmmm… Your body’s reaction suggests otherwise,” Optimus replied. He chose not to comment on the resulting groan Cade tried to hide, or the throb in the palm of his servo.

After a few minutes, Optimus leaned back again, tugging at the drawstring of Cade’s pants. Together they shimmied the clothing down to Cade’s ankles, where they were eventually kicked the floor. He wore nothing underneath the sweatpants, thankfully – human clothes were a bit too complicated for Optimus, especially when he was trying to get them off of Cade. Although, being this size was much more helpful with clothing removal than when they normally had these sorts of encounters, he had to admit.

Optimus nudged one of Cade’s legs over his shoulder and gently bent the other off to the side so he could settle comfortably between them. One servo returned to stroking along Cade’s length while the other rested on his lower stomach. Optimus leaned down to nibble along the sensitive part of Cade’s inner thigh while his hand worked. He steadily adjusted the pressure and angle of his movements according to Cade’s moans and gasps, spark twisting eagerly at the open and honest reactions from his partner. He continued for a little longer until trembling hands grasped at his helm.

“Optimus? Can you, uhh… Can you use y-your mouth? Please?” Cade’s voice was low and shaky, and his back arched as he intently watched Optimus work. The request was a bit vague, but the hands on his helm were helping to get the point across fairly well, pulling Optimus’ face where it was wanted most.

“Certainly,” he murmured.  He would have asked for more specific instructions, but he figured Cade would see it as teasing and Optimus didn’t want to embarrass him anymore this evening, intentionally or not. Besides, he could tell Cade was close. So, Optimus obliged with his best guess, enthusiastically licking a few stripes up Cade’s arousal. The grip on his helm tightened considerably, and he heard a strained “ _oh, god_ ,” from above. Optimus looked up to meet his partner’s eyes, and just managed to close his lipplates over the tip of the length as Cade came undone with a shout.

Optimus continued to lick and stroke Cade, prolonging his orgasm for as long as he could. Once Cade had finished and extracted himself from Optimus’ mouth, he flopped back to catch his breath. Optimus crawled back up the bed to lie down next to Cade, swallowing down the remains of Cade’s release and nestling in the sheets. Cade looked over at him, the color suddenly draining from his face.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, erm… _in your mouth_.” Cade frowned, cradling Optimus’ face in his hands. “I probably just gunked up all of your delicate internal components—”

“Hush,” Optimus said, planting a quick kiss on Cade’s lips to quiet his worrying. “My intake is intended for liquids, and it’s much easier to clean up than when you finish off on my face. Although, you know that I’m not opposed to that either…” He said with a wicked smirk, and the color returned to Cade’s face with full force.

“Optimus! Do you always have to be so… blunt?” Cade said, avoiding making eye contact at all costs.

“No,” he replied, pulling the rumpled comforter from behind him so it draped over the both of them, wrapping his arms around Cade’s shoulders. “But you are so endearing when you’re flustered.”

Cade groaned, tucking his head under Optimus’ chin to hide. Optimus pulled him close, engine rumbling and spark thrumming happily.

“How long do we have till you gotta go back to bein’ big?” Cade asked after a few minutes.

Optimus rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Long enough to cuddle for a bit,” he replied. “Don’t worry, if you fall asleep I’ll try to put your pants back on.”

Cade snorted. “Thanks. I will offer no help and try to be as much of a dead weight as possible.” He snuggled closer. “Love you, Optimus,” he said, voice slurring with sleepiness.

“I love you too, Cade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to apologize for this bc i have no idea what i'm doing lol. it took me like 2 weeks to write this chapter fjjdkslfjdfdsjkl  
> i hope it was somewhat enjoyable :P
> 
> also! i've started up a new writing blog with a friend, if you have any suggestions or fic requests feel free to drop us a line! you can find it @[rodimushotbodimus](https://rodimushotbodimus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
